Haven
by DeafDesire
Summary: Haven and Ziggy and Zenith have come to a world. I have no real summary but is OCxDTK. Brief mentions of non-con... Litterally its like 2 small paragraphs.
1. Chapter 1

Soul eater Fanfiction KidxYou Part 1

I stepped out of the portal to a strange world. It was obviously night time the insane moon was staring down on DeathCity drops blood appearing in the teeth of the moon. My two weapons went to human form as we took off to the night to find the DWMA...

Couple minutes later

"Ahh the DWMA. I think this year will be another interesting year..." I say as I laugh. Zenith the older of the two brothers (My weapon) asks "Why are we here again Haven?" "Because we need to learn to control our powers. Got it!" I reply sharply. "Yep!" Replies Ziggy the youngest "Good now let's pay Lord Death a visit!"

"Wow this place is Huge!" "Shut up Ziggy , Zenith help me concentrate to make a portal to the Death room..."

Waaaaaaaaa! _**Fla**__**sh!**_

"Man why does that always hurt!" Asks Ziggy rubbing his back. "I have no idea" I say as I'm walking over to Lord Death "Hello Old Friend!" I say. "Hello Haven!" says the Shinigami. "It's seems like I'm back again and ready to learn and not blow up the school ..." "Eheheh! " Says Lord Death "Well we'll accept you back with open arms. And how can I turn down someone who can **KILL** me..." Chuckles The Shinigami "Than-" "One Second Haven. Kid you can come out now! " A boy with Black hair with 3 stripes on 1 side and honey and bright yellow eyes popped out from behind a pillar "Do you forget I see everything?" "Father who is this girl and how do you know her?" "Oh that's right you have a Son My my has he ever grown! Oh right my name is Haven Hart I don't always look like this" I gesture to my eyes and hair" I'll look different in the Morning. And I believe it's up to your-" "Sir I felt a huge use of wavelength usage ar- Well look who the cat dragged back. " "Hello Stein..." I say dryly "How've you been all these years I see you-" "Never mind that Haven!' He begins to blush. "Excuse me but How do you know Prof. Stein and My father!" "Let's just say I'm not as young as I look..." "By the way Sir I don't have any currency of this dimension do you know a place I could stay for free, not including the streets?" I ask " Hmm.. I know! You can stay at my Son's house!" Says the Shinigami "What? I get no say in the matter!" "If you wanna continue to spy on me then you better be prepared for the consequences!" REAPER CHOP! "Ehhhh!" The boy collapses to the ground "Death! Why are you abusing your son!" "It's called discipline!" "Still you almost split his head open!" REAPER CH- I catch his hand 2 seconds before impact "Tsk Tsk Death it seems you've gotten weaker!" "Wahhhhh!" Says Kid "How'd you do that?" "I'm tired I'll explain in the morning! Where is your house Kid?"

Couple minutes later...

"Damn Rich boy your house is huge!" says Ziggy "Yes it is. My fath- Your hair it's... **ASYMETRICAL**!" He tackles Ziggy and begins parting, straitening and Cutting his hair till it looks exactly like Zeniths Hair (Zeniths hair is Symmetrical) "What the fuck dude!" Cries out Ziggy. "Hey you look pretty good Ziggy!" I say and Ziggy blushes."T-thanks!" 'Now where's our rooms! Heh heh!" I ask "Right up the hall to the left ! You'll know the rooms when you see them!" After I get up the stairs you look for my room the walls are pink (Eww!) with wood floors ' I guess I'll have to change it up with a little magic in the morning... And then you lay down and sleep...

When I wake up I realize which dimension I'm in and realize what I have to explain. The boy is kinda cute though maybe I can stall till after school...

As I head down the stairs I realize that its Saturday and there's no school. So I woke up at 6 oc for nothing so I decide to make all 6 people in this house a meal (5 souls I haven't met the other 2 yet. It was also the maids day off.) so I fry 42 pieces of bacon and 16 eggs and 16 pieces of toast. I place 4 pieces of bacon on each side you put one piece of toast on each side and 1 egg on each side it's 8 oc I call everyone to breakfast . My 2 weapons come down first, than Kid , than his weapons. "~Yawn~ Perfectly symmetrical food! By the way Liz and Patty. This is Haven , Ziggy and Zenith ."Hi..." Liz says dryly looking at her nails "Hello!" says Patty "Now Haven I want ans-Woah your hair is different from last night!"

Death the Kid's P.O.V

I walk down stairs after being called to breakfast I introduced my weapons and then I look at Haven because I want Answers and instead of having black and white hair and red eyes and acting a bit like a bitch (AN She has a split personality disorder.), She has white hair with red, orange, gold and black streaks in her hair and Gold eyes with a bit of red in them and to top it off she's being nice! "I told you I look different in the day!" she says" I thought you meant clothes!" I say "Nope my looks and personality change!" I turn to Ziggy and Zenith "How do you deal with this!" "Well it helps when were on a mission at night .'Cause you piss her off she's gonna not stop till whatever it was is dead! During the day she's all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows at night she's basically a emo kid with emotions!' 'She'll fit right in here..." Liz says pointing at me "I resent that comment!' "Guys shut up I'm going to tell you everything Ok Kid? !"I stare at Haven...

A.N I'm getting bored so I'm stopping now!


	2. Chapter 2

Kid x "You" Part 2 SE fanfic

_You P.O.V_

_"~Sigh~ I am not evil. _You need to remember that espicially after what I tell you also this story is graphic and vulgar. My father was Darkness, a man of great power and blood lust. My mother was Light, a woman of greatness and loyalty. Their love was forbiden by the elders (also known as elements). Because they were complete opposites that's why they decided to have me. Then their love could be forever granted. During birth my mother died making her "soul" go to me making me have 2 souls I also got her powers. After a couple months My Father committed suicide same thing happened I now have 3 souls. When I was 16 I travelled to a dimension where vampires capture women and rape them. I was captured by a scientist who wanted to have his concubines live forever He also turned off my powers so I couldn't teleport away (I Decide to not tell them I'm half vampire.). He gave the 3 of the ugliest ones a serum then broke their necks 1 came back. He remade the serum and gave it to all his slaves. Including me I can die but at the same time I can't... I cannot age unless I want to and I can also de-age. When I die I become a virgin again... And it's up to your father to tell you how he met me and with Stein He tried to cut me up... Let's just say that scar he has on his face is not a battle wound but a punishment(Lies) ~Chuckle~. " I ramble on about the rest of the story by the time it's over it Sunday morning. Kid was still awake staring at me with eyes huge with excitement "Did I mention I am stronger and same age as Lord Death!" Jaws drop. I chuckle "Expect the unexpected!" "Now Zenith C'mere I need a something from you come up to my room."

Death the Kids P.O.V.

I walk up the stairs to go to my room and I hear moaning coming from 'Haven's" room. I scowl and turn away from the door. She walks out of her room with Zenith 'Oh Hey Kid ! Whatcha doin'!" She looks less pale. 'What w-were you doing in there ?" "It's not your time to find out but I wasn't doing anything dirty with Zenith I needed help! I swear on Ziggy life when And when I swear on someone's life they actually will die if I'm lying…" "I wasn't thinking Tha-..." "Yes you were..." She said solemnly " Remember school starts tomorrow at Ugh... 7 o'c..." I say as I turn around to run to my room, realizing she can read minds she'd know what I called her and that I like her... Damn... 'I love how she- Stop it you do not like her but she is perfectly symmetrical. Damn you mind for wandering...

Haven

'Yep just great the only guy I've liked since Christopher and I've already screwed it up. He thinks I was making out with Zenith or something. Damn' I kick my wall "Fuck that hurt!" I realize I haven't changed my room yet so you make half the room dark and half the room light. Then I pick up my teddy bear and cry in it...

Couple minutes later

'ARGH!" I collapsed to the floor and started convulsing. Kid , Zenith and Ziggy came in my room "Not again!" "Shit!' "What the fuck is going on!" Kid asks "He's back!"...

CLIFFHANGER!


	3. Chapter 3

Kid x "You" Part 3

_"No ! This can't be happening!" I say as I rock back and _forth in horror. "Who's ? Whats going on? Why is she doing that!" Asks Kid "Many years ago in a dimension, She was in love with a young warlock named Christopher Skulle. He was courting her for a long time... Your father knew that Christopher was in the dimension she was in and sought out to kill him... She made a deal with Lord Death that if He let Christopher live She would marry His first born son... You... And in exchange she could stay with Christopher till he died. Of course he found out this deal and became corrupt. Intent on Having her, he possesses men to rape his female enemies. i.e. her ... " Explains Ziggy. Kid turns to me "So you have to marry me..." "Is that all you care about?" Asks Zenith.

Death the Kid's POV

'Wow! I have to marry a girl I just met...' "No not yet. Right now we have to deal with Chris . And you need to take her out on a couple dates..." Orders Zenith . "Wow you're like an big brother or boyfriend!" "No I'm/he isn't !" Zenith and Thistle both say "Sheesh I was only teasing! Why is everyone so tense?" Asks Liz. "Because a rapist has come to kill Kid and rape Haven..." Ziggy says solemnly "What the fuck! Why does this always happen to us! Asks Liz...

Christopher's POV

'Ah... I've found a male soul close to Haven time to take-over!' "Ahahahahah!" He laughs insanely...

Haven

Kid was laughing for a couple minutes and then stopped abruptly. His eyes flash violet and he pins me to the ground with great strength. "Hello, Haven… I have missed you did you miss me?" I shake my head. "Aww! Well that's too bad… I guess if you didn't miss me I guess this will be very painful for you…"And he proceeds to rip off my clothing. Our lips crashing together his self, grinding against me while Ziggy and Zenith try to tug him off.

Later…

I am curled in a ball full of pain Kid is trying to console me but all I want to do is die… Then I get an Idea…

I hand Kid a dagger "Kill me! Please I need a release!" "N-no I c-can't!" "Fine then I will!" I quickly yank the dagger from his hand and stab myself the last words I hear from Kid is "Why?" Before I drift off into oblivion.

I wake up 5 minutes later somewhat stiff to see a depressed (more depressed then usual) Kid curled in a ball. "Uh Kid? You Ok?" He snaps head up a tear trickles down his cheek. "I t-thought you w-were d-dead…" "Did you see my soul?" "Well N-no… But I maybe god souls just didn't show up…" "Of course they do!" "Why aren't traumatized from being r-raped" "I have a strong soul it's happened before… I'm used to it…" "I see well, Uh hem… I will be right back for some clothing for you…" He blushes a little… "Ok I am going to take a shower…" I get up and Kid gets a nose bleed… "Wow! You're not modest at all…" I go into the bathroom and run the water, Kid knocks on the door and puts the clothing on the counter. I use magic to make the clothing fit me a step into the shower…

After the shower, I put my clothing on a go to bed, Kid had already cleaned up the mess "he" made and gone to bed. I lay down and Go to sleep, drowning in the peaceful oblivion… Havens POV

"So Liz could you pick me up a tank top , a short shirt to wear over the tank, a striped leggings, a black tutu and converse please! I'll pay you back! Don't worry about size or color ok! Thanks" I hang up the phone. "Wow it's late I better go to bed!" (9:00 PM) I slip in my bed and begin to fall asleep... 'I have to be careful my second personality is getting stronger...'

I wake up at 6 o'c . To find a bag of clothes outside my door. I get out the Tank and change it to a size medium and change it to black, Then I slip on a shirt that is cut off around the waist, it has a silver and black and red cross on it I change the size of my leggings and make them black and white then I slide on the black and pink striped tutu and my Purple and black converse. I style my hair in two long pigtails and put black rose bow's in my hair than I put on my black rose choker and I do my makeup. Then I go downstairs to eat breakfast by the time that's over its 6:50... I was ready with my weapons in 50 minutes. I wait for Kid and his weapons and we go to school...

As we arrive at the school Kid goes over to a group of people I just sit down on the ground and read a book when Kid beckons me over to the group I get up and walk over to see a guy with white hair and Red eyes, a girl with blonde pigtails and green eyes, a girl with a long black ponytail and gray eyes and a boy with blue spiky hair and green (I forget I think there green am I right or wrong please tell me!) eyes and then a girl no wait boy with pink hair(Don't freak out I made Crona a boy!) and stormy silver eyes. "Hi my name i-" "I am the Great Black star would you like an autograph!" "No thank you! But are you or I guess I should say were you part of the star clan?" "Uh... No. My parents were. Blue Star and White Star..." He flinches when I extend my arm out to shake his hand. "I knew your father he was a good man before "it" happened!" "How did you know my father? Your only like sixteen!" "Actually I'm older than I look. " "How old are you?" "Never ask a lady that!" "Black Star She's a godess! Why don't you challenge her to a battle to see if you can really surpass god!" "Ok! I Black Star challenge you to a weaponless battle!" "I Haven Hart accept your challenge !" I turn to his weapon "Don't worry I won't kill him!" "Thank you!" She smiles. "Or at least I'll try not to!"

"Go!" He says "1 sec am I allowed to read your mind?" "No!" Says Black star "Ok!" I send a blast of blue wavelength at his direction it hits him head on. He collapses. "Ha- oh he's getting up! Yay!" Black Star gets up looking like he's going to use a move that involves speed "I call this move speed Star!" I watch him circle around me I grab him mid circle and I send a pulsing shock into his body. Making him collapse in an almost unconscious smoking mass of flesh and hair. "Damn your strong ~Cough~ and fast! ~Cough~ You can hang out with us anytime!" Black coughs up blood. "Would you like me to heal you?" "Um... HELL NO!" "I can't be tough if I don't have a couple scars on my chest!" " Yes you can because I injected you with my venom... You will die in 2 days if I don't heal you... I can take the venom out and leave the cut if you want..." "Oh ok!" I take my glowing and hand and put it over his chest purple stuff come out of his chest leaving a cut. "By the way I have a split personality disorder... So I can get a little testy at night..." "By the way again , at this moment I'm reading your minds right now... I thought you may wanna know... " "Really what am I thinking than!' Asks the one named Soul "You are thinking about how cool it would be to be a god... Now you're thinking how does she know that ? I also know all your names. Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Crona and Ragnorok." "How do you know Kid?" Asks Soul "I live with him!" I say. "..." "Oh and She has to marry him!" Blurts Patty. "Awkward.." "Damn You Patty!" Cries Kid. "Wah! Wah! Liz, Kid is being mean!" "Stop being such a baby!" "Is it always like this?" "Yes..." They Groan... We go to Class I'm in the same as all of them as I step into the class room I realize who's class it is. "Fuck!" "Hmm... Whats the problem Haven?" asks Zenith "Its Prof. Stein's Classroom!" 'Oh now I see your exasperation!"

"Hello Class it seems we have a new/old student here. The Infamous Haven Hart! Ba ha ha haaaaaa" I hear whispers "Isn't she the one who blew up the school during a soul resonance practice, killed her weapon and was banned from the school for a long time..."

After Class...

(Caution: Havens evil side really comes out here.)

I step out of the classroom and keep going until I'm At the top floor of the school ... I begin to cry. "Don't cry Haven!" "Shut up!" "You're becoming weaker... That means I'll be coming out soon I can deal with him..." "No I will fight you until the end of time if you hurt more peop-" The Sun goes down. I put my gloves on "Ahh that's better she finally shut up..." "Now time to go eat!" 'Now should we taste your boy toy Kid or someone else!' 'Not Kid! Anybody but Kid...' "Ok then! Kid here we come!' 'You're a bitch!' 'I am one and so are you... I'm excited to taste that little boy...'

Kid's POV

"Where have you been? Everyone Was looking for you after school" "Haven? Haven what are you doing? Haven you're freaking me out!" "Kid don't be afraid I'm only going to tell you a secret... Well more like show you one" She pulls me close. she smells me and the her teeth sharpen "Are you ready?" "I gue-Uh" she bites down "What are you doing!" I ask as she lets the blood flow slow at first then She bites again harder and blood goes faster "Ow... Mmnnn... Ahhh..." I moan. I start to feel faint as she begins to take more and more blood...

Haven's POV

I wake up in the morning with Kid sleeping next to me on the couch. As He begins to stir I'm worried about how much blood I took from him. As he gets up He realizes who he's sleeping next to and thinks I'm still asleep he puts his arm around me. "What are you doing?" You ask "I uh... Don't know.?." He removes his arm hastily "I didn't say I didn't like it!" I snuggle up to his chest. He kisses me on the forehead. "Uh-Hem! You guys going to school today?" Asks Ziggy "Nah..." We say at the same time. Our weapons leave and Kid says "Last night I had a dream that you drank my blood till I passed out. But it didn't hurt to get bit. It felt... Good.. Strange right?" "Actually... It was true ." "That's why your acting all snuggly towards me because a bond between us was made connecting us as if we've been going out for years..." "So you're basically a monster! Get away from me!" he scrambles off the couch "Kid you realize that was my dark side that bit you I tried to tell her not to. But I tell her one thing and she does the exact opposite. I usually have control on her so she doesn't come out but I was upset and I lost control..." "Wait you were upset! Why?" He asks "Didn't you hear what Stein said? I killed my weapon and blew up the school!" "No one cares about the past it the present and future that count... Even if you did make the school ughh... Asymmetrical" "…" "I thought no one would like me anymore because they heard what happened. I needed blood anyway but I didn't wanna take it from you..." "Is that what you were doing with Zenith? Feeding off him?" "Yes it makes are powers stronger!" "Anyway can we go back to cuddling I'm cold..." "... Fine!" He gets back on the couch and I snuggle into his chest again and drift off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Kidx"You" Part 4

Havens POV

"So Liz could you pick me up a tank top , a short shirt to wear over the tank, a striped leggings, a black tutu and converse please! I'll pay you back! Don't worry about size or color ok! Thanks" I hang up the phone. "Wow it's late I better go to bed!" (9:00 PM) I slip in my bed and begin to fall asleep... 'I have to be careful my second personality is getting stronger...'

I wake up at 6 o'c . To find a bag of clothes outside my door. I get out the Tank and change it to a size medium and change it to black, Then I slip on a shirt that is cut off around the waist, it has a silver and black and red cross on it I change the size of my leggings and make them black and white then I slide on the black and pink striped tutu and my Purple and black converse. I style my hair in two long pigtails and put black rose bow's in my hair than I put on my black rose choker and I do my makeup. Then I go downstairs to eat breakfast by the time that's over its 6:50... I was ready with my weapons in 50 minutes. I wait for Kid and his weapons and we go to school...

As we arrive at the school Kid goes over to a group of people I just sit down on the ground and read a book when Kid beckons me over to the group I get up and walk over to see a guy with white hair and Red eyes, a girl with blonde pigtails and green eyes, a girl with a long black ponytail and gray eyes and a boy with blue spiky hair and green (I forget I think there green am I right or wrong please tell me!) eyes and then a girl no wait boy with pink hair(Don't freak out I made Crona a boy!) and stormy silver eyes. "Hi my name i-" "I am the Great Black star would you like an autograph!" "No thank you! But are you or I guess I should say were you part of the star clan?" "Uh... No. My parents were. Blue Star and White Star..." He flinches when I extend my arm out to shake his hand. "I knew your father he was a good man before "it" happened!" "How did you know my father? Your only like sixteen!" "Actually I'm older than I look. " "How old are you?" "Never ask a lady that!" "Black Star She's a godess! Why don't you challenge her to a battle to see if you can really surpass god!" "Ok! I Black Star challenge you to a weaponless battle!" "I Haven Hart accept your challenge !" I turn to his weapon "Don't worry I won't kill him!" "Thank you!" She smiles. "Or at least I'll try not to!"

"Go!" He says "1 sec am I allowed to read your mind?" "No!" Says Black star "Ok!" I send a blast of blue wavelength at his direction it hits him head on. He collapses. "Ha- oh he's getting up! Yay!" Black Star gets up looking like he's going to use a move that involves speed "I call this move speed Star!" I watch him circle around me I grab him mid circle and I send a pulsing shock into his body. Making him collapse in an almost unconscious smoking mass of flesh and hair. "Damn your strong ~Cough~ and fast! ~Cough~ You can hang out with us anytime!" Black coughs up blood. "Would you like me to heal you?" "Um... HELL NO!" "I can't be tough if I don't have a couple scars on my chest!" " Yes you can because I injected you with my venom... You will die in 2 days if I don't heal you... I can take the venom out and leave the cut if you want..." "Oh ok!" I take my glowing and hand and put it over his chest purple stuff come out of his chest leaving a cut. "By the way I have a split personality disorder... So I can get a little testy at night..." "By the way again , at this moment I'm reading your minds right now... I thought you may wanna know... " "Really what am I thinking than!' Asks the one named Soul "You are thinking about how cool it would be to be a god... Now you're thinking how does she know that ? I also know all your names. Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Crona and Ragnorok." "How do you know Kid?" Asks Soul "I live with him!" I say. "..." "Oh and She has to marry him!" Blurts Patty. "Awkward.." "Damn You Patty!" Cries Kid. "Wah! Wah! Liz, Kid is being mean!" "Stop being such a baby!" "Is it always like this?" "Yes..." They Groan... We go to Class I'm in the same as all of them as I step into the class room I realize who's class it is. "Fuck!" "Hmm... Whats the problem Haven?" asks Zenith "Its Prof. Stein's Classroom!" 'Oh now I see your exasperation!"

"Hello Class it seems we have a new/old student here. The Infamous Haven Hart! Ba ha ha haaaaaa" I hear whispers "Isn't she the one who blew up the school during a soul resonance practice, killed her weapon and was banned from the school for a long time..."

After Class...

(Caution: Havens evil side really comes out here.)

I step out of the classroom and keep going until I'm At the top floor of the school ... I begin to cry. "Don't cry Haven!" "Shut up!" "You're becoming weaker... That means I'll be coming out soon I can deal with him..." "No I will fight you until the end of time if you hurt more peop-" The Sun goes down. I put my gloves on "Ahh that's better she finally shut up..." "Now time to go eat!" 'Now should we taste your boy toy Kid or someone else!' 'Not Kid! Anybody but Kid...' "Ok then! Kid here we come!' 'You're a bitch!' 'I am one and so are you... I'm excited to taste that little boy...'

Kid's POV

"_Where have you been? Everyone Was looking for you after school" "_Haven? Haven what are you doing? Haven you're freaking me out!" "Kid don't be afraid I'm only going to tell you a secret... Well more like show you one" She pulls me close. she smells me and the her teeth sharpen "Are you ready?" "I gue-Uh" she bites down "What are you doing!" I ask as she lets the blood flow slow at first then She bites again harder and blood goes faster "Ow... Mmnnn... Ahhh..." I moan. I start to feel faint as she begins to take more and more blood...

Haven's POV

I wake up in the morning with Kid sleeping next to me on the couch. As He begins to stir I'm worried about how much blood I took from him. As he gets up He realizes who he's sleeping next to and thinks I'm still asleep he puts his arm around me. "What are you doing?" You ask "I uh... Don't know.?." He removes his arm hastily "I didn't say I didn't like it!" I snuggle up to his chest. He kisses me on the forehead. "Uh-Hem! You guys going to school today?" Asks Ziggy "Nah..." We say at the same time. Our weapons leave and Kid says "Last night I had a dream that you drank my blood till I passed out. But it didn't hurt to get bit. It felt... Good.. Strange right?" "Actually... It was true ." "That's why your acting all snuggly towards me because a bond between us was made connecting us as if we've been going out for years..." "So you're basically a monster! Get away from me!" he scrambles off the couch "Kid you realize that was my dark side that bit you I tried to tell her not to. But I tell her one thing and she does the exact opposite. I usually have control on her so she doesn't come out but I was upset and I lost control..." "Wait you were upset! Why?" He asks "Didn't you hear what Stein said? I killed my weapon and blew up the school!" "No one cares about the past it the present and future that count... Even if you did make the school ughh... Asymmetrical" "…" "I thought no one would like me anymore because they heard what happened. I needed blood anyway but I didn't wanna take it from you..." "Is that what you were doing with Zenith? Feeding off him?" "Yes it makes are powers stronger!" "Anyway can we go back to cuddling I'm cold..." "... Fine!" He gets back on the couch and I snuggle into his chest again and drift off to sleep...


End file.
